


Aftermath.

by liliofthedarkvalley



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Imtura Tal Kaelen - Freeform, Mal Volari - Freeform, NSFW, Nia Ellarious - Freeform, Smut, Tyril Starfury - Freeform, blades of light and shadow, bolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliofthedarkvalley/pseuds/liliofthedarkvalley
Summary: After their fight in the Shadow Realm, 6 of them went to separated ways. In that journey, in between, there are some stories to tell. More stories of the aftermath.
Relationships: Imtura Tal Kaelen/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Nia Ellarious/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

So, with Blades of Light and Shadow Book 1 just ended, I need to make a confession. I’m having trouble with choosing LI for this book and God knows I want all of them on my bed. So I decided I’ll just make 4 smutty drabbles to each of them. My MC in this series is a human and her name is Lilith of Riverbend. Each story won't be connected but every story will be polyamorous.

1\. Tales. (Mal Volari x MC)

2\. Position. (Nia Ellarious x MC)

3\. Almost Autumn (Tyril Starfury x MC) (NOT SMUTTY BUT ANGSTY SO PLS CRY DONT MOAN)

4\. Shades of Blue. (Tyril Starfury x MC)


	2. Tales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 437 days and nights with her, Mal still can’t get enough of her. Her smiles. Her laughs. Her kindness. Her ability to flirt in any situation. Her playfulness. Her wit. And how she loves his tales yet always ended up getting riled up by his countesses stories.

Mal swears he never saw something as majestic as her, sweating and blushing, riding on top of him. And it’s natural of him, as a **former** - _Lilith makes sure he is not thieving as much as he used to_ -thief, wanted to claim any majestic things to his own so he let his hands roam around her glowing skin, teasing and taking.

437 days and nights with her, Mal still can’t get enough of her. Her smiles. Her laughs. Her kindness. Her ability to flirt in any situation, _still unbeatable_. Her playfulness. Her wit. And how she loves his tales yet always ended up getting riled up by his countesses stories.

She always takes those stories as a challenge and Mal honestly doesn’t have any idea why. _Not that he complained though because it usually ended up with them, bare and raw against each other. **Like now**._

“Mal-” she cries, begging on top of him. 

He can feel her slickness around him, clenching him eagerly as her hand clutching around the little amount of hair on his chest. _Fuck, she is his._

“Fuck, Mal- don’t you dare-“ Her voice trembling, her eyes are starting to tear up when he slowed down, her breasts bouncing up and down along her desperation. “Mal Volari- I swear to God-“

Mal slaps her ass. _Hard_. She yelps.

“Oh no, Kit. When my cock is deep inside you, God cannot be in between us. Such a disrespect.”

She drops on top of him, crying and mewling as her hips moving in desperate circles. Her rhythmic is weakening. Her breasts and her hard mounds rubbing against his as her moans start to sounds clumsy between her begs. _She is desperate. She is under his control._

“Please Mal, please-“ She sobs on his neck. _Fuck_. What were the story about him and countesses again? Thousands of countesses won’t make himself as hard as Lilith now, _begging him on top of him_ , mewling desperately like her life is depending on his cock.

“Please what, Kit? You should tell me clearly,” He grips her hips and start to move his hips upwards. “I’m not as clever as the others, you know.” 

And she cries, her cunt is clenching so hard around him. _**No control**_. He loves it when she lost her control to him.

Mal flips their bodies, lifting her legs to his shoulder. “Oh- Go- Mal, Fuck, Mal!” She is a mess under him. _She is close. So fucking close_. It’s like the treasure is just a foot away from her. And with her, Mal feels like he’s the treasure that she’s been desperate for.

“What, Kit? Say it. Loud.” He smirks, fastening his pace, slightly hoping that Lilith will reply his teasing like usual but she is just crying, clawing his back, eyes rolling to her head. _Well, he is not complaining._

“Make me come, please.” She mewls.

_And, that’s the final straw of Mal Volari’s patience_.

He grips the sheets between her head, pounding into her harder, letting her understand his own desperation before he let go. Spilling into her with his own groan along with her cries. She is trembling under him, around him, desperately clutching him, begging him to let her prolong her release.

_Fuck countesses_. Mal only wants one Lilith. Only her. He will fucking trade every glorious tales of him for her.

Mal’s lip twitches into a smirk as he watches her under him, still connected to him, trying to catch her breath with her teary eyes. “Fuck you, Mal. Don’t look so smug-“ She pouts with red cheeks.

“Well, all yours, Kit. All you have to do is ask me nicely and you’ll get this cock again.” He laughs as he kisses her lips gently. Lilith smiles as she kisses him back. _**Best part. The best fucking part.**_

“I think I should pay those countesses some respect and thank you.” Lilith whispers between their kisses. Mal raises his brow, “Hm? I thought you don’t like those specific tales about me.”

“Well, you are so good at this. Those practices must be the reasons.” She smirks, gripping his ass. _**Oh, tease.**_

Mal Volari smirks and pulls himself out of her, earning a protesting whine from her. “Turn around, Kit. Hands and knees. Let’s pay your respects to the countesses.”

Lilith smirks yet does what he says, “Don’t get too loud. Everyone is downstairs, Mal. Don’t make this reunion a chance for them to roast you.”

_Oh, what a perfect timing? Too loud my ass. He’ll make sure everyone will hear them clearly._


	3. Position.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days and nights together, Nia made her observations. Something feels so wrong with her and Lilith’s position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my soft princess, Nia. Enjoy!

Nia feels something weird in her heart every time Lilith smiles at her. Or sometimes she feels weird in her stomach every time Lilith touches her. Lilith’s skin always too warm to her liking, making Nia couldn’t help it but feel waves of heat rushing to her cheeks when they touched.

Lilith kissed her multiple times. Her lips always bring fire to her body and Nia, _**secretly**_ , loves it too much. But something been bothering her lately. 

After days and nights together, Nia made her observations. Nia knows Lilith been kissing everyone in their circle. Well, she can’t blame her or the other since Lilith is too much to ignore and not to fall into. The attraction of the blonde girl is sometimes too much. Even worse, she has a smart mouth and playful antics to complete. Nia even, _**secretly**_ , enjoying the sight of Lilith’s face after a night with Mal, or Tyril, or Imtura. She’s glowing. _And those red cheeks and bashful smile? Nia loves it._

But the thing is, their positions and Nia’s are different. When with her, Lilith always on top of her. It’s always Lilith’s mouth on her. Lilith’s fingers deep inside her. It’s always her that cries under Lilith’s body. She, _**secretly**_ , loves it though. Not that she complained, but-

“Nia?”

Lilith’s voice popped her thoughts. The paler human crawls on top of her and caressing her cheek. “You okay? Still tired? We don’t have to do this.” She said. 

Nia can see the worry in her blue eyes. “No- no! I want it!” Nia replies too quickly. Her cheeks blush to her outburst. Lilith raises her brow.

_Well, how Nia could explain it?_

“I- I want you to be under me this time.”

Lilith looks at her for a second before tilting her head, “What?”

“I want to be on top! Like Tyril or Imtura! Or behind you like Mal!” She said, unconsciously yelping her words as the heat shoot till her ears. 

Lilith looks at her confusedly before Nia pushes Lilith on her shoulder so she can lay under her. She caged the paler woman between her legs as Nia sits on her navel.

“I saw you with the others and… and you were always under them. You always moaning under Tyril, or when Imtura with, _ugh_ \- I don’t know what is that, stuff she brought, the long slick wooden one-“

“Oh yeah, that one calle-“ Lilith interrupted before Nia kisses her to shut up. “No. Listen. Yeah, that wooden- she stuffed inside you. And, _ah_ , and when Mal put his, _umh_ , you know, from, behind- I- I want to hear you begs like that. I want to be on top…”

 _Hail all lights and lords and everything._ Nia feels like she’s going to burst because of embarrassment. Or is it because of the heat and wetness between her legs? She’s been unconsciously grinding her own sex to Lilith’s navel since she caught the full view of Lilith’s breasts under her.

Since when Lilith’s breasts are this big? And the top of it so pink…. different shade with her own. _Nia likes this position. She’s been staring and her companion knows it._

“Touch it, Nia. Please.” Lilith whispers under her. _She said please…_

Nia nods. With trembling hands, she touches Lilith’s breasts. Soft, yet the buds are hard under her fingers. Lilith starts to moans, closing her eyes to Nia’s delight. “Harder, Nia.” She mewls.

_**This is the voice.** _

The voice that Lilith made under her other companions. Her voice makes Nia’s stomach tightening, desperately, she starts to moan on her own, grinding harder to the girl under her. “Yes- harder, Nia. Please…”

Nia nods in determination. Lilith likes it and Nia loves it when Lilith likes it.

Nia just about to put Lilith’s rosy bud inside her mouth when Lilith moves her leg, crossing her against Nia’s. “Ahng!” A pleasure shots to Nia’s brain. Their legs crossing to each other and their cunts rubbing eagerly. Their frictions are desperate. _Wet and hot._

“Lili-“ Nia cannot help but cries, dropping her body on top of her companion. “You did so well, Nia. Fucking good. More. Rubs it harder please.”

And she gladly complies. 

Nia grips Lilith’s shoulder as she moves faster, harder, needier. The slickness of her pussy against Lilith’s starts to make erotic sounds filling their room. The feelings of two sensitive buds against each other making her cry in pleasure.

Nia is writhing madly on top of her Lilith, _needy, and impatient_. Lilith’s moans under her only make Nia more desperate. More eager. Nia props her body with her hands, **_for once_** , for once she wanted to see Lilith’s face begging under her like how Lilith’s begging under them.

 _Magnificent_. Red face. Sweating. Glowing.

Nia is about to kiss Lilith’s swollen lips when she feels an invasive feeling in her behind. Burning, wickedly too good. Too fucking good. Her sacred hole. Wet and hard finger, curling inside her ass. Nia cries, pleasure blast through her.

She couldn’t hold back her scream as she let go. Her juice just squirted out without her control, her body shakes. She swears she could feel her light is blasting out of her along with her juices. Nia could feel barely any of Lilith’s sharp nails clawing her hips as her orgasm hit her. “Fuck- fuck-“

Nia feels Lilith’s body trembling under her then followed by another warm juice against her own. “Fuck Nia- Nia…”

Her body seems to be ignoring her commands as her second orgasm just hit her, _out of nowhere_ , when Lilith accidentally grinds their wet crotches again.

 _ **She’s a mess**_. It’s supposed to be Lilith that trembling like this. Cumming shamelessly non-stop like this. _**Her position is supposed to be Lilith’s position**._

“Oh, my goddess… Nia…. you are absolute perfection,” Lilith kisses her shoulder gently as she lay Nia down on her back, letting her crawl back from her outrageous releases.

“It should be you….” Nia started to sobs, _panting hard_ , continuing her tears from the orgasms. Lilith looks at her in confusion and worry for a second before realization hit her. She smiles gently, “You did so well, Nia. I came so hard too. I love it.”

“But you are the one who supposed to be crying and has multiple releases and- _and-_ and begging for my mercy!” Nia sobs harder, covering her red face.

**_Please let her disappear!_ **

“Do you hate it that much?” Lilith asks. **_What? No!_**

“No! I love it! I fucking love it!” Nia shakes her head immediately. Her choice of words seems to shock the blonde one before Lilith laughs. “Then we have time to practice your ‘ _position’_ , Angel. Meanwhile, let me pleasure you.” Lilith kisses her tears away gently.

Nia, _**not-so-secretly**_ , likes that proposition. **Too much.**


	4. Almost Autumn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got their everything until they need to face something inevitable. She is only 37 by age and Tyril can outlive her by hundreds of years. It’s almost autumn when both of them face their fear.

**i.**

Long blonde hair pooled on the pillow next to him. Her weight on his arm feels more like a gentle feather. She hums for a little while before stirs in his arm, slowly open her eyes.

She is only 37 by age yet her body is getting colder and colder. Her smile is still bright though, yet her eyes seem like they lost their shine.

“Are you okay?” He whispers, gently caressing her face.

She smiles, hands running from his pecks to his chest. Resting on top of his pounding heart, “I’m fine my love.”

> _**She is not.** _

_Tyril knows so._ She let out a heavy sigh before kissing his chest gently. 

“Lilith? You are cold. Do you feel unwell?”

“Just a bit breezy. The weather is starting to get colder isn’t it?”

_**It’s not.**_ _It’s still August._ You can still feel the crampiness of Summer. It's pretty warm for him but Tyril won't argue. 

“My love, my star, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, my love.”

“Mallora and Jaskier. Can you make sure that the Elven country will take them in? As theirs?”

> _**Their daughter and son.** _

“What is it, Lilith? Of course, they will. My sister ensured that they can have Starfurry name, love.”

“I mean not just name, Tyril. Their education. Their well-being. Their culture. Their people. Their family... can you make sure that they will never be alone, love?”

Tyril squints his eyes. He slowly props his body with his elbow, “What is it, Lilith? They have us. They will never be alone.”

“Yes. They have you. Promise me you won’t leave them alone when they needed you the most and-”

"No." He stops her word quickly. “It’s us, Lilith. Not you, nor me.”

“I think the light been calling me my love and I don't kn-”

_**“No.”** _

He sits down quickly. _He knows what she gonna say_. And he doesn't want to hear it. _Fuck no_. He turns his back on her, moving to the edge of their bed. _Theirs for 16 years. Their nights, their days, their sad, their happiness._

“Tyril... Love...” He can feel her cold hands on his back, her warm lips on his nape, her sadness of her voice against his skin.

_**“No.”** _

“You know it since you met me, love. I will never live as long as you eventually...” she chuckles.

> _**How dare she jokes about it?** _

Tyril turns around quickly, grabbing her face in his palm, “No. You will. You are only 37. We have at least 50 years to go. Volari is not even married yet and-”

“I feel unwell, my love. My body is tired. I want to be with you so bad, love. With our children... but my body... they begged me to rest.”

She stares at him. Smile on her face yet grief in her eyes.

> _**She is indeed tired and Tyril can see it. His star is dying...** _

“Then rest, Lilith. Rest then come back to me...” he whispers like a prayer.

“Oh, Tyril... my love...”

> **_Tyril knows._ **

> _Her life will be shorter than his. Never know that it will be this short. Her pregnancy 15 years ago..._

> _If only he didn’t..._

> **_If only-_ **

_This morning, autumn is approaching. Yet their bed feels so cold for the first time in 16 years. They cried for an hour or so before they kiss, and kiss, and kiss... remembering each other's warmth and sense in every way. She calls his name, whispering, moaning, whimpering, crying, in every way possible so he will remember her voice._

> _And she dies young._

> _Only 37 years by age._

> _In the arms of her lover._

> **_Tyril stays by Lilith's side until her last breath._ **

**-**

**ii.**

_"Oi, Lollo!"_

Young male, _in his 17 at least_ , running from the street with his dark hair crumpled up into a messy bun. _His hair is so dark until it looks almost blue like a night sky under the sun._

"What is it, Jaskier?" The female one, standing in front of a small house with a handful of flowers in her arm, squinting her eyes at him. _Her skin is as fair as the male one, her eyes are as blue as his, almost identical in every way besides her blonde hair, down until her waist._

"Uncle Mal said that Imtura is already in the port! Hurry hurry!" The boy, Jaskier, said excitedly.

"My, my, Jaskier. Why don't you come in and grab those flowers in the reading room? We need to make sure we have enough, right?" 

Jaskier, _so his name,_ nods and runs to the house immediately, "Yes, Nia!"

Nia Ellarious smiles at the twins as she put the picnic basket in the carriage. _It's almost autumn. The wind stills feel so warm against her skin._

"This is so much flower for a grave," 

Nia chuckles, "You know your sister, Kade."

Kade sighs before he smiles, "It's been two years huh?" Nia nods.

"I'm glad Mallora and Jaskier are more like Lilith than Tyril. I can't handle two anti-social teenagers at once," He laughs.

"He is not so bad." Nia smiles as she puts her hand on Kade's shoulder. "He loves your sister so much. Thank the Light, they have each other."

Kade nods. 

_They stand in silence as the autumn wind blows._

> _2 years ago, its almost autumn when Lilith Starfury died young._

> _Only 37 years of age._

> _2 months later, the autumn wind blew when Tyril Starfury died young._

> _Very very young._

> _**"Even death can't keep them apart,"** _ _says Kade._


	5. Shades of Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of her favorite things to do is to explore his shades. The girl knows what she wants and she will get it. It includes breaking Tyril’s morality.

_“You are more like steel blue.... with a hint of purple when I do this.”_

Tyril automatically bites his lip. Her hand travels to his crotch, caressing his bulge with her warm fingers as his travels along the old books.

“Lilith- we are in public,” Tyril grith his teeth as she captures his eyes into her gaze. Biting her bottom lip as she purrs, “It’s Starfury’s Library.... your library... it’s not public.”

“It is and it’s indec- ohh-“

He forgot his words, closing his eyes as her warm palm already on his shaft, pulling it out from his pants greedily and giving it few spoiled strokes.

“Now you are more like a midnight blue?” She hums casually while her hands stroking his hardened shaft faster. Thumb trailing the visible veins on it teasingly as her body backing his to the bookshelves.

“Fuck- Lilith, let’s- let’s go to the bedroom instead-” He plead between his grunting moans, hands gripping the wood of bookshelves as his back glued to it.

“I wonder if I can get another shades of indigo if I do this...”

_And she is on her knees, his shaft in her mouth._

He curses almost immediately, gripping her hair automatically as her head starts to move. “Hng- fuck Lilith, don’t- too hard...”

He can feel his heart beating so fast until all he could hear is the indecent sound of her, _sucking,_ in the middle of the oldest and _one of the most sacred_ libraries in Elven Kingdom.

“Mhmph... indigo...”

She let go of his shaft with an audible pop, leaving it hard and wet in audience. “You turned indigo...” She licks her lips that he knows too well is intended to provoke his sanity.

Tyril knows she is a little bit of a flirt. Stars know this girl could flirt her way to everything she wants. She is too damn good and too-, _fuck_ , _too-_ _Light forbid_ , sometimes Tyril wonders are there anyone that will not fall to Lilith’s charm.

The girl knows what she wants and she will get it. It includes breaking Tyril’s morals. If she wants to fuck him in the middle of an open public, **_she will_**. _Oh, she will not even hesitate a little bit._

“Please. Inside. I’ll let you dominate me this time, Lord Starfury.” She purrs, _lifting up her silk skirt till her mid-thighs_. “Don’t you want revenge on me for the last time I cuffed you to our bed?”

_And that’s his final straw._

The images of their last heated moments filled his head, _his face flushed_. Either because he is embarrassed or because his shaft is throbbing at his lover sight, one leg lifted up, bare and ready for him.

“You will not complain on how rough I am.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“And this will continue to the bedroom.”

“You can tie me down and fuck me all y- _fuck!_ ”

He covers her mouth quickly as his shaft enters her. He can feel his body burning with hers around him, _clinging and tightening_. He moves eagerly, greedily, clumsily, like he was trying to nail her forever to the bookshelf.

“L-love, slow... slow down-“

He could feel her nails on his back and her teeth sinking to his shoulder between her incoherent moans. “No complaint.” Tyril answers quickly with a pull on her hair. _Sometimes she needs to be reminded._ He moves rougher, making sure she feels every hard vein on his shaft she caused.

He keeps pounding as his lover turns red. Every time they do this, she likes to tell him how his shades is changing. Well, looks who has completely different shades now?

“I- I’m coming-“

_Oh she is indeed._ He can feel her clenching desperately around him.

Hand wrapped around her neck, Tyril smirks, “Shades of blue, huh? Looks who’s turned completely red here?”

And Lilith cries her orgasm. Blood red and swollen on her lips, rose red on her cheeks.

_Shades of red._


End file.
